


The Cola that Started it All

by Cute_Cup_Rat



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Cola and Stargazing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Cup_Rat/pseuds/Cute_Cup_Rat
Summary: Senku decides to use Gen's birthday to finally confess to him.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 17
Kudos: 183





	The Cola that Started it All

The date was April 1st, but no one was really keeping track besides Senku. However, this was still a say of celebration. Gen had to find that out himself when he was rudely woken and torn from the comfort of his bed.

“What’s all the fuss about? I want to go back to sleep…,” Gen didn't even try to hide how tired he was. Maybe if people noticed and had pity he could go back to sleep, but fate wasn’t so kind.

“We’re having a celebration all day and you’re going to be there,” Kohaku was literally dragging him to the village at this point.

“What is it about?” Gen’s voice was still laced with tiredness, but he was beginning to feel more awake.

“You’ll find out later tonight, but for now, just enjoy the party,” Kohaku smiled over her shoulder as they crossed the bridge into the village.

“Glad you can finally join us, sleeping beauty,” Senku teased as Gen joined the gathering.

“I would have thought the scientist would be the one making sure everyone got their daily sleep,” Gen teased back and the two had a mini stare down before they both broke into a smirk.

“Always one to tease, aren’t you mentalist?”

“Whatever do you mean, Senku-chan? Little old me?” Gen even batted his eyes to add to the joke.

“You and me both know that your not as innocent as you seem.”

The teasing went on for a little while longer before Kohaku got annoyed and ended it.

“This is a celebration, not a competition for who’s more snarky,” Kohaku reminded them and the celebration truly began. Food was shared and games were played. When the sun began to set, alcohol was brought out.

Being some of the only people not incredibly drunk or passed out, the first members of the kingdom, minus Kaseki, were talking about various topics, ranging from the time before the petrification to the next steps into the future. Eventually, the first star twinkled into existence.

“Hey, mentalist. I want to show you something,” Senku stood up and offer his hand to the other, which he took.

“What is it?” Gen was curious about why the scientist was taking only him, but by the faint snickers the others were trying to conceal, he guessed the others already knew.

“You’ll see,” Senku was leading them deeper into the forest and up the mountain. Eventually, they came to a cliff hanging over the sea. The village could be seen in the distance, but the view was much more appealing. Gen simply couldn’t believe how beautiful it was, with the stars shining in the sky and the sea shimmering below.

“I found this a while back while gathering materials. Do you like it?” Gen took note of the very faint waver of nervousness in his voice

“It really is breathtaking. I don’t remember the last time I saw so many stars,” the mentalist still couldn’t take his gaze from the shining sky. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you only bring me?”

“Don’t you know what today is? It’s April 1st,” Senku had been staring at Gen the whole time, with a smile tugging on his lips.

“What’s so special about it? This isn’t an April fools joke,” April 1st was actually Gen’s birthday, but he liked keeping certain pieces of him a mystery, his birthday being one of them, but he mentioned a few hints in one of his interviews.

“It’s your birthday. It wasn’t too hard to figure it out. Thought it was interesting that it was on April Fools Day, so that help me remember. Here, happy birthday,” Senku fished out a bottle of cola from one of his pockets. “It’s not very cold, but I experimented more with the taste to get it closer to the real thing,” The scientist couldn’t look the mentalist in the eyes and Gen swore his cheeks became a little darker, but it was probably due to the low light. Gen was surprised Senku kept up with his career before the petrification.

Gen quickly took the cola and opened the bottle to drink, surprised by the taste yet again. The first batch Senku had made was similar, but not quite right, but this was just like the real thing. It was only now that he realized exactly how much he missed the taste.

“I-it’s just like the real thing,” There was a moment of silence as he stared into the dark colored liquid. Carefully, he put the lid back on and set it down on the stone before launching himself at Senku and wrapping his arms around him. “Thank you so much, Senku-chan! I love it!” Senku definitely had a much darker tint to his cheeks.

“I-it’s nothing. I’m glad you like it,” Senku was startled with how much Gen seemed to like it. He expected him to be happy, but not this much. And if this proximately to Gen’s lips continued for much longer, he didn’t know if he could stop himself from doing something stupid….

“I could kiss you right now~!” Those words made Senku shut down and Gen immediately release him, now his turn to blush.

“S-sorry, that just slipped out…” Gen turned away and Senku was still frozen in place, trying to reboot himself.

“I-it’s fine,” Senku managed to get out after a while. They both sat on the edge of the cliff, the tension clear in the air. Gen was trying to drown out his embarrassment by drinking the cola while Senku was messing with a little something from his pocket. Soon enough, he had drunk most of it and noticed a little something on the label. Lowering the bottle a bit, he made out a faint writing on the scrap of paper, but couldn't read it. Taking it off and bringing it closer to read, he was able to make out the words. Senku seems to notice, as his cheek darkened even more and he looked away.

Whispering under his breath, he read it out loud, “First of all, happy birthday, but I probably said that already. Secondly, I want to thank you for what you’ve done. I would probably, no definitely, would be dead now if it wasn’t for you. Not to mention all the smaller things you’ve helped with. So, thank you. Third, I want to tell you something that could ruin this day for you, but I have to get this off my chest, so don't say I didn't warn you. I had a crush on you since I first watched you shows when I was a kid. You’re an amazing mystery that I just can’t solve and meeting you in person made me fall for you even more. I hope this doesn’t make things between us awkward, but I couldn’t keep it to myself anymore.”

When Gen finished, he looked up towards Senku to see him with his knees to his chest and his head buried between them. Quietly, Gen puts the mostly finished bottle and confession to the side and walks over to him. After a light tap on his shoulder, Senku looks up to meet Gen face to face. Before he could react, Gen closes the distance between them and kisses him right on the lips. With his noise of shock being muffled and his brain rebooting itself again, it took Senku a few moments to react, but when he did, he wrapped his arms around Gen and kissed back. The only thing that forced the two to seperate was the need for air, but it didn’t stop them for long. They kissed again and spent the rest of the night cuddling under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 is finally done. Sorry it took me a while, this was longer than the others, as you can see. But finally wrote one were they kissed :D  
> Anyways, feel free to comments any suggestions for the future


End file.
